Different
by IcyBlueCatastrophe
Summary: Rather than confessing from mouth, he would find another way to confess - from flowers. SasuSaku


Hi FF ? =]]

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto

* * *

_It couldn't hurt to try it out right...?_

"Shut up dobe."

"Hey! Hey! I was just stating the obvious. I mean everyone in Konohaknows for Sakura-chan cause maybe she's just in denial or too naïve."

"Hn."

"Even ask Neji, he knows it."

"Didn't I say shut up?"

"Everyone in our age group is coupled already. Except for you and Sakura-chan...and maybe Lee,Shino,Kiba,Chouji...and maybe some more, but even Neji got coupled.I mean can you believe it? Neji? But then it was too obvious that he likes Tenten. He was always looking at her."

"Your point?"

"I'm saying that it's a sign!You and Sakura-chan are perfect for each other."

"Hn."

"Stop it with your ice-bitch attitude man, Sakura-chan isn't going to be with you if you're like that."

"Hn."

"Ugh, fine I'm just going to say it .SAKURA-CHAN."

"Whatever."

"Again with the h-wait hold up , you said whatever?So it's true! You DO like Sakura-chan!Her out the world! Sasuke likes Sakura!"

"Hn."

"When are you going to confess to her? Just say 'Sakura I love you from the day i met you , will you be mine?'"

"That's pathetic, I'm leaving."

"Hey! Give her some flowers and chocolates and buy a ring!"

_'Nonsense' _Sasuke thought as he walked away from his blonde haired friend.

* * *

"So like I was saying , we should have a sleepover! Girls only. You,me,Hinata,and Tenten! It'll be fun! And best of all , it'll be at your house!Isn't that great?!" Ino exclaimed as she walked with her best friend from the Hokage's office. They were exhausted.

"Ugh , Ino why can't it be at your house since your the one who suggested it? And besides, we're not too sure if Hinata and Tenten is going to come it'd be nice to relax once in a while." Sakura ran a hand through her hair.

They both were tired and beat up from mission. "Hey isn't that Naruto? Hey!Naruto!"Ino waved a hand to the blonde haired, Hokage in training.

When Naruto saw the Sakura and Ino , he immediately rushed to them , giving them his usual foxy grin - only a bit wider than normal.

"What's up _Sakura-chan_, Ino?"

"Nah nothing really just we were just going to eat some ramen before going home."Ino said to him.

"Hey did you see Hinata? I couldn't find her!"Naruto asked them , he had just finished eating ramen and was looking for Hinata.

"Maybe she's training.I don't know try asking Neji well anyways Me and Ino are ."Sakura waved him off as she and Ino walked to Ichiraku's.

After a while of eating they both went to thier own separate homes.

"Well Sak,I'm going to invite Hinata and Tenten better prepare the food and stuff for our sleepover."Ino winked and set off towards the Hyuuga heir's place.

* * *

In the meanwhile a certain raven haired prodigy was looking at some flowers in the Yamanaka's flower shop."So...whats' a person like you doing here?Flowers for your girl?"Inoichi asked , coming up from behind.

"Hn."

"Confessing?Here." Inoichi picked out 6 Red Carnations , 5 Pink Carnations , and 1 it all up and handed it to Sasuke.

" much?" Sasuke asked , his face was still emotionless as it was before.

"Nah, it's free.I mean it's not like everyday Uchiha Sasuke is confessing right?"

Sasuke walked out the door a bouquet of Carnations and a Rose in hand."Hey tell a certain Haruno congrats for me!"Inoichi yelled out.

Sasuke froze in shock, but soon snapped out of it.

_Flowers._

_Check._

Just how is he going to say it to her?That was a tough one. But soon enough he finally snap out of his thoughts and came up with an satisfying to him enough.

_

* * *

_

It was the girls - Sakura, Ino, Hinata,and Tenten , was having a sleepover. " Hey lets watch a scary movie!" Sakura looked pretty cute in her pink bunny pjs.

Ino was in her purple sunflower pajamas.

Hinata in her blue rainbow one.

And Tenten in her green one , with the ponies.

Yes it was ridicously cute to be exact.

"Sure! I'm saying we watch Saw!"Tenten pointed to the was sitting on the floor, next to the couch.

"W-we should w-watch t-the Grudge.." Hinata said sitting on the couch.

"Well I think Saw is fine. Saw?" Ino asked Sakura before getting up and getting a drink.

"Nah I think I like The it's a tie we should do Rock, Paper, Scissors."Sakura suggested once again.

Hinata lost and Tenten won - Saw it is!

They were in the middle of the movie , dying from suspense.

" D-don't g-go in t-t-there!"Hinata yelled covering her face with a pillow.

"You idiot!There's a ghost in there don't go don't go!" Ino cried while covering her face with her hands , still peeking from the slits.

Tenten just yawned."What an stupid for an actor." She wasn't really scared in watching horror films. Brave .

Sakura was just a little affected , but not that scared.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Sakura get the door.."Tenten yawned almost asleep.

" N-no! S-sakura-chan d-don't h-he's g-gonna get y-you!" Hinata once again covered her face with the overly large pillow.

"Forehead-girl! Don't just don't answer the door!" Ino yelled to Sakura from the couch.

Sakura opened the door."Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"Sakura was actually kinda, maybe, just a little, shocked to see Sasuke this late at night. On her door steps.

"Hn."He thrusted a boquet of flowers to Sakura. And disappeared like a ghost. Mysterious , pretty cool I mean who could do that?

Okay now Sakura was just shocked.I mean who isn't shocked when the love of their life just gave them flowers? Romantic , define thrusting the flowers very hard that cause a scratch on her arm. Just romantic.

Tenten turned off the Saw movie since the other two was scared out of thier mind. Ino rushed over to Sakura. Hinata and Tenten normal people.

"Flowers? Eh who's it from?!Some hottie you were screwing in your room that I didn't know?"Ino asked trying to steal the bouquet of out their pink haired friend's arm. Sakura didn't say anything just stood there. Still shocked.

"Ino! Shut up and she's not screwing anybody!"Tenten scowled from the blonde's idea.

"But Red and Pink Carnations?A Rose? Red Carnations means My Heart Aches For You , The pink one of it means I'll never forget you , and the rose! Simple .YOU! Someones confessing thier love to little Saku-chan! Isn't it cute!?" Ino searched for a name of whatever on the boquet

"H-hey I-I think there's a n-name o-on t-that card.." Hinata pointed to that white little paper on the stappled to the hem of the paper wraps.

Nothing was on the little paper except for an Uchiha fan.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!?!"

There was bound to be news tomorrow.

Little did they know , there was a ring in the rose.

* * *

Err...Review?

Pretty Please even though story sucks?


End file.
